


Selfish

by Seblainer



Category: What I Like About You (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Gary feels selfish for wanting Holly all to himself.





	Selfish

Fandom: What I Like About You  
Title: Selfish  
Characters: Gary and mentions of Holly  
Pairing: Wishful Gary/Holly  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, Light Language.  
Summary: Gary feels selfish for wanting Holly all to himself.  
A/N: Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own WILAY or anything you recognize. I only own this story and the plot for it.  
Words: 191 words without title and ending.

PS: This is not beta’d. So any mistakes are mine. Also, keep in mind that this is an Alternate Universe fic in which Gary is in love with Holly. I don’t know if they ever got together in canon on the show so I’m putting an AU warning.

*Selfish*

He can’t stand to see her with other men, but yet he’s afraid to speak up and tell her how he feels. Gary knows that he’s being selfish, but dammit, he doesn’t care. He loves Holly and while sometimes he wants to tell her, he can’t stand the thought of ruining their friendship.

If he thought that Holly actually loved him back in a romantic sense, he would have spoken up a long time ago, before Vince, Henry or Ben ever came along. Now though, it’s too late.

Ben and Holly are getting married and while Gary wants to be able to be there for his friends, he can’t help wanting to stop the wedding. It’s that feeling again, him feeling selfish and wanting Holly all to himself.

Truth be told though, Gary knows that if Holly actually says yes, then he will suck it up and deal with the fact that she will be another man’s wife. That doesn’t mean it won’t hurt him, but Gary would gladly take the pain of seeing Holly happy, as long as she was doing what she really wanted. He loves her that much.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
